Conventionally, in order to improve the communication area of wireless terminals indoors and reduce the load of macrocells, a small-sized base station called a “femtocell base station” has been introduced. Further, as a service for distributing distribution data having the same content to multiple wireless terminals, the MBMS (multimedia broadcasting services) is known. In the MBMS, a data distribution scheme called a MBSFSN (MBMS single frequency network) can be utilized, in which adjacent multiple base stations distribute data using the same frequency. According to this scheme, a frequency resource is shared among multiple base stations, therefore the efficiency of utilization of the frequency resource is improved.